


Just the Little Things

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: Ren starts to slowly creep into Hux's life one bobby pin at a time, much to Hux's exasperation.  But in the end he doesn't really mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened out of nowhere. Just a silly modern fluff piece after I had an amusing image of Ren being meticulous about his beauty care.

 

            It started with a single bobby pin. The first time Hux had opened the medicine cabinet intent on getting his pomade down from the top shelf when he’d spied it sitting almost innocently on the edge of his porcelain sink. “Ren,” he called out, brow furrowed in a slight frown as he poked his head back into the bedroom.

            His partner was sprawled out on the king sized bed like the world’s laziest starfish. One hand was dangling off the edge of the bed and the other was shoved under a decorative pillow that he was drooling on.

            “Ren!” Hux snapped again. Honestly, that man.

            Ren snuffled awake and rose up on one arm. “Mmm?” he asked, voice low and rough from being pulled away from whatever dreams he was having “What?” His long, curly hair was a messy dark halo around his head.

            “Make sure to clean up after yourself,” he said sternly. Deft hands quickly and efficiently knotted his tie while he sent a glare Ren’s way. Ren make some sort of noise of agreement above the _foomph_ of his head hitting the pillow to go back to sleep.

            Hux rolled his eyes before turning back to the mirror. He scooped out some pomade from the small jar, rubbing it between his hands before smoothing it through his hair so it stayed slicked back in place. Straightening his tie one last time, he nodded to himself in acceptance before heading to work. Right before flicking off the lights he pushed the offensive black bobby pin into the trash.

 

* * *

 

            The second time Hux was in the shower rehearsing bits of his defense for a case he had. He wasn’t concerned about losing, the thought was laughable, but he wanted to make sure there was nothing that could trip him up in court. There was a reason the First Order paid him a lot of money as their top corporate attorney.

            Water sluiced down his back and he tilted his head back into the spray. He closed his eyes, hands moving along the shower shelf in memory for his bottle of body wash. A sharp frown pulled at the corners of his mouth when his knuckles hit upon a collection of oddly shaped bottles he somehow hadn’t noticed before getting in. He turned his head and squinted through the spray to read the labels of floral scents, anti-frizz technology, conditioners, shampoos, hair elixirs, and other products all haphazardly shoved onto the three-tier corner caddy. None of the shelves contained what he needed which was his simple all-in-one product.

            Scowl fixed firmly in place he twisted off the water to cut off his shower early. He snatched his towel from the rack and knotted it around his waist before stepping out onto the bathmat. He was going to be late for work and it was all Ren’s fault for disrupting his precise routine.

            “Why is there a Bath and Body Works shop set up in my shower?” Hux snarled when he stomped down the hall and into the kitchen.

            Ren looked up from the magazine he was flicking through at the high top marble counter. “What do you mean?” he asked quizzically around a spoonful of some sort of appallingly sugary cereal that had somehow appeared in Hux’s all natural pantry.

            “Your stuff is all over my shower.” Hux could feel Ren’s dark eyes on him following a trail of water running down his chest. The redhead crossed his arms in front of him because he _would not_ be distracted from the strategic takeover of his place. “And I’m missing my body wash.”

            “Oh.” Ren swallowed before dropping his spoon in the cereal bowl with a small _clink_. “Yeah, sorry about that. I figured you wouldn’t mind my travel supplies since I was staying with you for the weekend.”

            “ _Travel?”_ he goggled. Those were _full size_ bottles. “How much… no. I don’t care about your prissy supplies.”

            “Manly supplies,” Ren cut in defensively. “And it takes effort to look this good.” He tossed his head so his admittedly lush, glossy head of wild curls bounced like he was in some goddamn L’Oreal commercial.

            Hux sighed and pinched his nose. He was not going to get into this with his idiotic partner. “Where is my body wash?” he asked tiredly. The clock above the stove read 8:00am and Hux consigned himself to a late start to the day.

            “I moved it to under the sink,” Ren said carelessly. “I needed more room for my stuff.”

            Death glares had stopped working on Ren a long time ago. “I hate you so much,” Hux muttered and spun around on his heel to walk back towards his bedroom. He ignored Ren’s half-hearted sorry to slam the bathroom door shut. His body wash was where Ren said it was under his orderly sink. Which was precisely why it made it so easy to spot the two bobby pins half hidden behind the Clorox bleach spray.

            He muttered curses under his breath as he snatched both the body wash and the bobby pins from under the sink.

 

* * *

 

            By the third time it had been after a long day at work and Hux was very glad to be back in his apartment. He shut the front door with his foot while absently thumbing through his mail. It was mostly bills and junk mail although somehow one of Ren’s mixed martial arts magazines had made it addressed to his place. He sat down on the hallway bench to take off his wing-tip oxfords so he didn’t track dirt into the house before padding over to the living room. He could hear some sort of growling mess Ren liked to call music floating through the air. At least it was down to a reasonable level that didn’t rattle his windows.

            He stopped short in the doorway due to surprise. Ren was sprawled out on the chaise lounge with his wild hair pushed back by a pink elastic headband. His face was covered in pastel green goop and he had sliced cucumbers over his eyes.

            “What are you doing?” the redhead asked flatly while he eyed that ridiculous, custom Darth Vader t-shirt Ren always wore as part of his loungewear. His obsession with his long-dead grandfather was still a weird personality quirk Hux hadn’t gotten used to overlooking yet.

            “Manly beauty regime.” Ren picked up the remote on the glass side table to hit pause. “I thought you were going to be back later,” he said and plucked the cucumbers off his eyes. At least he had the presence of mind to put them on one of the onyx coasters and not directly on the table.

            The other man glanced pointedly at the large, minimalist clock on the wall whose hands had just ticked over to eleven. “It is later.”

            Ren shrugged and swung his long legs to the floor so he could slide his large feet into black bunny slippers. “Well then I guess you get to see my nightly ritual after all these months of dating.” He circled his long fingers around Hux’s wrist to drag the other man down the hall. “Come on, I have to wash all this stuff off anyway and I know what you’re like when you don’t get enough sleep.”

            Hux let himself be guided down the hallway because for _some_ reason he had a soft spot for his peculiar, generally moody man. “Why do you need all this stuff?” he asked and waved his hand around to indicate the face masks, the millions of hair products, the little tubes of face creams that he definitely noticed lining the edge of his chest of drawers.

            “Because some of us don’t want to go bald and wrinkled,” Ren said and turned on the bathroom faucet. “I may want to _be_ like Snoke, but I don’t want to _look_ like him.”

            Hux had once met the owner of the martial arts school Ren worked for and trained at. He was an admittedly unnerving old man with sunken in eyes and twisted claws for hands that were usually hidden in his dark black robes.   Hux thought he was an old loon. Ren thought he was the greatest master of their time. As much as Ren worshipped his teacher he had a vain streak a mile wide when it came to his looks. Not that Hux was complaining with the results. He took his time to eye Ren’s chiseled body as the man stripped off his shirt.

            “I still think it’s all part of a strategic takeover of my apartment,” Hux grumbled and undid his tie to neatly hang back on his tie rack. Just this morning he had stepped on another bobby pin in the kitchen of all places.

            “Maybe that as well.” Ren rubbed some white cream over his damp face. “Do you have a problem with it?”

            Hux paused in thought as he absently folded his dress pants before dropping it in the hamper. “No,” he said after a while. Truthfully he didn’t. Hux had suspected that Ren was slowly creeping into his life the longer they were together. He’d even given the man a key to his apartment so Ren could let himself in whenever he wanted instead of blowing up his phone with incessant “are you here yet” texts.

            Ren flashed one of his big, goofy smiles in the mirror before splashing water on his face. “Good, then you won’t mind more stuff coming in.” He squirted toothpaste on his toothbrush.

            “How much stuff can one man need?” Hux snarked, halfway though buttoning up his neatly pressed monogrammed pajamas. All _he_ had were the bare essentials and the fine bottle of cologne he permitted as a small extravagance.

            The other man spat toothpaste foam into the sink before dropping his brush into the holder next to Hux’s. “You’re just jealous you don’t look this good.”

            Hux rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into Ren’s as he edged past the man and into the bathroom. “Yes, that’s right,” he said deadpan. “You’ve seen right into my soul.”

            Ren’s long ridiculous arms suddenly came up to cage Hux between them as the slightly taller man gripped the doorframe. “Don’t be silly Hux, everyone knows gingers don’t have souls,” he said teasingly and kissed him hard.

            Hux felt the cool, tingle of mint against his lips followed by the swipe of an insistent tongue demanding entry. It shouldn’t have felt romantic because Ren was a _nonsensical idiot_ , but it did and it made his stupid heart skip in his chest. He brought his hands up to push against Ren’s broad chest after a while. “Out, you idiot,” he said gruffly with kiss slick lips. “I need to brush my teeth and then go to bed because _some_ of us have a normal work schedule.”

            Ren huffed out a husky laugh, slapping Hux on the ass and then quickly dancing out of reach of Hux’s annoyed swat. “Night,” he tossed over his shoulder.

            “Whatever,” Hux groused as he tried to hide a small smile. He didn’t even mind that much when he opened his medicine cabinet and saw a whole package of black bobby pins wedged between the mouthwash and deodorant.  


End file.
